List of Soul Eater characters
This is a list of characters from the Japanese manga and anime series Soul Eater. The series revolves around students at , or for short. The head of the school is Shinigami, Death himself. It is run as a training facility for weapons and the human wielders of those weapons to hunt down and reap the souls of evil humans to prevent them from becoming . The series focuses on three meister-weapon partnerships: Maka Albarn and her scythe, Soul Eater; Black Star and his shadow weapon, Tsubaki; and Death the Kid and his twin guns, Liz and Patty Thompson. DWMA Main students The students at DWMA are classified into two groups: humans who are born with the power to turn into demon weapons, and the human wielders of these weapons called . Meisters and weapons are paired with each other early on, and must be skilled at channeling the wavelengths of their souls, constantly training with each other to synchronize the wavelengths of their souls to effectively battle against witches and evil humans. The goal of all students at DWMA is for their weapon to become a , one of Shinigami's weapons. To gain the status of Death Scythe, a weapon must consume exactly ninety-nine evil human souls and one soul of a witch. Particularly powerful meisters and weapons are capable of fighting without the need of a partner. By utilizing a technique called , a meister and weapon pair is able to access new powers and skills. Particularly high-tier meisters are able to fight without a weapon by utilizing the wavelength of their soul offensively. ; アルバーン|Maka Arubān}} : }} :The meister of the scythe Soul Eater and the main female protagonist. She is a young but dedicated student who takes after her mother, another prodigious meister. However, her relationship with her father Spirit (aka Death Scythe) is incredibly strained due to his constant flirtations with women, leading her parents to divorce. As such, Maka is obsessed with turning Soul Eater into a Death Scythe that will surpass her father. She makes a good team with Soul, but is prone to nagging and violent outbursts whenever Soul does something foolish. She also developed her own version of the reaper chop that has the same effect as the origial but since she lacks Deaths large hands she uses a book. When in danger, however, Maka does everything she can to keep Soul out of harm's way. Her skills as a scythemeister allow her to perform the and with ease when resonating with Soul, but when Soul is infected by black blood, Maka risks slipping into madness if they can't control it. She eventually develops the Anti-Demon Wavelength inherited from her mother which repels the effects of insanity. She is adept at Soul Perception, which allows her to detect souls and judge their strength; she even has the potential to sense witches' souls even when they suppress their magic. After turning Soul into a Death Scythe, Maka gains the ability to fly with the angelic wings offered by her Grigori soul. She is shown to have strong feelings for Soul. In the anime only, Maka is shown to conjure scythes herself upon fighting against Asura and losing consciousness. In the manga, Maka has a hard time understanding music so she is jealous about Soul's love for it. ; イーター|Sōru Ītā}} : :A demon scythe and the partner of Maka Albarn, and the main male protagonist. His real name is エバンス|Sōru Ebansu}}. His weapon form has a red and black blade, and possesses an eye near the heel which expresses his emotions. He is a laidback and nonchalant boy who tries to maintain a "cool" attitude, which he compares to the situations he is in. He tends to bicker with Maka over unimportant things from time to time, but is fiercely loyal and has more than once displayed his will to die for his meister. He owns a motorcycle, which he and Maka use as transportation. As a member of a renowned musician family, Soul is a talented pianist, but desired to break ties from the family tradition and, using his discovery that he was a demon weapon as an excuse to leave, decided to pursue the goal of becoming the most powerful Death Scythe ever. He is known to have played a dark song for Maka on the piano when they first met, though he is reluctant to play for other people as he doesn't know what he's capable of compared to his older brother, famous violinist Wes Evans. He can use this talent when resonating his soul wavelength with others, playing the piano within his soul to drastically enhance their power. He is shown to have strong feelings for Maka and he gets along well with Black Star. ; : :A ninja and the meister of Tsubaki. He is exceedingly arrogant and loud-mouthed for an assassin, preferring to make a big entrance rather than to sneak up on his opponents, and tries to upstage anyone who gains more attention than he does. He frequently calls himself a "big" man destined to surpass God, thus driving himself to his physical limits and making him one of the most athletic students at DWMA. He is a skilled combatant even without a weapon, and has the power to utilize a technique called to attack opponents with his soul wavelength. He is the sole survivor of the Star Clan, a family of ninjas who slaughtered for wealth until they were wiped out by DWMA, which took him in as an infant. He is oppressed by anyone who recognizes the clan's symbol, a star-shaped tattoo on his shoulder. Due to his obsession for power, some believe he will eventually descend down the path towards a kishin like his father. In the manga, he becomes a member of the elite meister unit Spartoí at DWMA. In the anime, Black Star participates in the battle against Asura alongside Maka and Death the Kid. He gets along very well with Soul. ; : :The weapon partner of Black Star, classified as a "shadow weapon" ("dark arm" in the English anime), given that she has the power to transform into a wide variety of ninja weapons, including a kusarigama, a shuriken, a ninjatō, and a smoke bomb. She has a gentle, quiet, friendly, and easygoing personality, and provides a soothing influence among her friends whenever they argue. She is also very patient and tolerant of others, which allows her to put up with Black Star's constant arrogance and showboating, and serves as a highly collaborative partner in battle. Her multiple weapon forms are part of a tradition passed down by her family, descended from a demon weapon created by Arachne. She later acquires her most powerful form, a black katana classified as the "Enchanted Sword," which initially belonged to her corrupted brother Masamune before she defeated him and absorbed his soul. After raiding Baba Yaga's castle, Tsubaki joins the elite meister-weapon unit Spartoí along with Black Star. ; : :The son of Shinigami and the meister of the Thompson sisters. He suffers from a severe obsessive-compulsive disorder for symmetry: he views anything perfectly balanced on the right and left to be beautiful, and breaks down upon seeing anything off even by the slightest measurement (sometimes to the point of vomiting up blood and collapsing), which proves to be a major hindrance in his daily life and during battle. He chose to wield the Thompson sisters as twin guns to preserve his personal symmetry, and refuses to fight using one while the other is missing. Nevertheless, he is able to fight without his weapons through the use of a custom martial arts style. He can also summon a flying skateboard called Beelzebub as both transportation and a weapon. His status as a shinigami grants him formidable power, particularly the destructive Soul Resonance "Death Cannon." While he is not required to collect souls or attend DWMA because of this, he does so anyway to fulfill his personal desires. His most distinguishing feature is the set of three white streaks on the left side of his head called the "Lines of Sanzu" which increase his godlike powers whenever they connect, though it depresses him whenever someone mentions them as they are not symmetrical. ; :Liz: :Patty: :Twin demon guns and the weapon partners of Death the Kid. They both take the form of semi-automatic pistols that compress Kid's soul wavelength and fire it in the form of energy bullets that range in strength from destructive blasts to painful yet non-wound-inducing shots. , the older sister, is a cynical young woman who always finds Kid's perfectionist attitude annoying, but is also very cowardly and easy to frighten; , the younger sister, is an extremely childish girl who is able to maintain a cheerful attitude in any situation, but usually has bouts of psychotic rage to motivate her partners. Each sister is able to wield the other in their weapon form to use whenever Kid is unable to. Liz and Patty were abandoned on the streets of Brooklyn where they mugged passersby to survive. The sisters attempted to mug Kid upon first meeting him, but instead decided to join him with the intention of exploiting his wealth an authority as a shinigami. However, they grew closer to Kid over time and they gradually outgrew their greedy desires. Other students ; : :A spear meister and the partner of Harvar de Éclair, and an honors student at DWMA. His name is derived from the University of Oxford. He is a bookworm who takes his studies very seriously, but considers himself to be a great warrior in battle, calling himself the "Great General Lightning King." He is known for his shaved head, leaving two "pillars" of hair on the sides of his head, which he takes great pride in. In his earlier appearances, his head is not completely shaven, and his "horns" are shaped like lightning bolts. He has an open and mostly one-sided love for Kim Diehl, and is instrumental in persuading her to return to DWMA after she defects and is brainwashed into serving Arachnophobia, going as far as ripping out his hair to prove his loyalty to her. He then goes on to become a member of Spartoí. He currently seems to be in a relationship with Kim, and has grown a full head of hair at her request. ; : :A demon lightning spear and Ox Ford's weapon partner. He is named after Harvard University while his French surname translated means "the lightning". He is very stoic and intimidating even to his allies, and can be seen wearing a red visor covering his eyes. He wears his hair in a short ponytail, though he has a bowl cut in his earlier appearances. His devotion to his meister is absolute, and he is willing to attack anyone who would try to harm him, even if that person is an ally. For this reason, he indiscriminately stabs the brainwashed Kim Diehl in the chest after she does the same to Ox (which would have killed her if not for her regeneration powers, which he was unaware of), and gives Jacqueline an electric shock to snap her out of her own brainwashed state. He can turn his hand into a spear head and generate electrical charges even in his human form. He also possesses a high resistance to madness. ; : :A pot meister and the partner of the Pots of Fire and Thunder. He is depicted as a black character, and his name is inspired from the film Kirikou and the Sorceress. His current appearance differs from his earlier manga appearances, in which he possesses a different hair style and lacks glasses. His skills as a meister and extreme compatibility to work with others have earned him praise as one of DWMA's strongest one-star meisters in battle. He is particularly close friends with Ox Ford, supporting him in any situation. He is adept at performing Resonance Links with Ox in battle, particularly for how they can both utilize lightning-based attacks. After Kid is captured by Noah, Kirikou joins Spartoí and becomes a substitute meister partner for the Thompson sisters. ; and :Kirikou Rung's weapon partners, also referred to simply as Fire and Thunder. They are young, childlike siblings (Fire is male and Thunder is female) and Earth shamans who never speak, though they can hear the voices of and communicate with nature. As their names imply, they have power over fire and lightning, respectively. They are classified as demon pots, though they are actually worn on their meister's hands as large gauntlets. They are compatible with other weapons' abilities, and can assume more powerful, mature forms when infused with Kim's magic. ; : :A lamp meister and the partner of Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré. She is usually annoyed by Ox's attempts to yearn for her love, and feels obligated to charge anyone who desires her to do something for them. She is a tanuki witch who possesses regeneration magic, which goes against the usually destructive nature of witches. She tries to keep her status as a witch a secret from DWMA out of fear of what would happen to her, and flees once her secret is exposed. She comes across Arachnophobia and is brainwashed into serving them through the organization's Morality Manipulation Machine, though Ox breaks through to her and persuades her into returning to DWMA, where she is allowed back and becomes a member of Spartoi. In the anime, her status as a witch is never revealed. ; : :A demon lamp and Kim Diehl's weapon partner. She is also called Jacqui by Kim. She is extremely faithful to her meister to the extent of wearing the same uniform as her. She knows that Kim is a witch and accompanies her during witch masses. She flees with Kim after her secret is exposed and is likewise exposed to Arachnophobia's Morality Manipulation Machine, though it takes mild force from Ox's weapon Harvar to return her to her senses. Kim wields her like a flamethrower in her weapon form, and she can transform her arm into a mortar. She can also be extended into a broom which allows Kim to fly. When not used in battle, she can be used like a normal lamp, providing light or heat for those who need it. Death and Death Scythes ; : :The personification of Death, and the founder and headmaster of Death Weapon Meister Academy. He is rather goofy in appearance, wearing a cartoonish skull mask and speaking with an odd, playful singsong tone. He also possesses a pair of large white hands resembling foam hands which he uses to perform a technique called the "Shinigami Chop" ("Reaper Chop" in the English anime) mainly as a form of discipline for those who act out of hand. After defeating the kishin Asura, a former disciple of his, Shinigami bound his entire soul around Death City to keep Asura sealed underground. Unable to leave the city because of this, Shinigami founded DWMA to train meisters and weapons to prevent more kishin from surfacing and create Death Scythes to help him maintain the peace. He once had a more menacing and realistic appearance which ended up inadvertently scaring his younger students, prompting him to assume his current look. His current Death Scythe partner is Spirit, Maka's father, who he often finds annoying but is eager to use since he is the only Death Scythe who actually is a scythe. He prefers to remain in a special chamber in DWMA building called the "Death Room," which can be contacted through mirrors and other reflective surfaces by writing the number 42-42-564 on them (which, in Japanese, is pronounced as shi ni, shi ni, goroshi, or literally, "death, death, kill"). ; : :Shinigami's current weapon, the Death Scythe in charge of North America, and Maka's father, whose real name is アルバーン|Supiritto Arubān}}. He takes on the name "Death Scythe" as he is the only one at Shinigami's dispense who actually is a scythe in his weapon form, which has a black blade and a cross-shaped handle. He is a philanderer and frequently goes out with multiple women, leading to a divorce with his wife. He desperately pines for his daughter's affections, and becomes depressed whenever she rejects him. He is also at odds with Soul Eater, whom Spirit dislikes. He is quite protective of Maka, and has fond memories of her early childhood. Before becoming Shinigami's weapon, Spirit had two meister partners: Franken Stein, who attended DWMA with him (and also experimented on him in his sleep), and his ex-wife, who turned him into a Death Scythe. When he talks about Maka's mother, he still calls her his wife and has to be reminded that she is his ex-wife. ; : :The Death Scythe in charge of Oceania. She is named after the mythological hammer Mjöllnir wielded by the Norse god Thor. Her most distinguishing feature is an eyepatch covering her left eye adorned with a lightning-bolt-shaped symbol. She is considerably carefree and absent-minded, and can easily get lost with her poor sense of direction, which is something of a running gag. She is also lovelorn, having gone through a string of failed relationships with people such as Franken Stein and Beater Joe, and desperately wishes to get married. She chose to oversee Oceania for the light workload provided with the job, believing it would allow her to focus on finding another boyfriend and settling down. Her soul wavelength has a soothing influence on those inflicted with madness. Her weapon form is that of a small black hammer that can transform into a tonfa, the length of which increases with her wielder's soul wavelength. In the anime, her weapon form is a large gray tonfa by default. In both cases, her weapon form shares the bolt-shaped symbol on her eye patch. ; : :The Death Scythe in charge of East Asia. She was formerly the student council president, often scolding Spirit for flirting and Stein for his experiments, and is very analytical. She treats others like small children, clapping her hands and telling them to walk in a single file line. Her weapon form is a mix between a crossbow and a musket with a rifle scope. She fires compressed soul wavelength with high accuracy, stating herself she can shoot a target up to 10 km away with only a 1 mm margin of error. Azusa's special ability is known as Senrigan, which allows her to synchronize with another person and see through their eyes, form maps of areas, calculate distances, and copy visual data at extreme speeds. ; :The Death Scythe in charge of South America. He is named after the Aztec god Tezcatlipoca. He is a man who wears an over-sized bear mask, and constantly appears with his meister Enrique. He was once close friends with Justin Law, and is devastated by his betrayal. His weapon form is a mirror which is worn around his meister's leg, and can transform into an exact duplicate of whoever looks at him in this form. Staff ; : :A mad scientist who works as a teacher at DWMA. His name is a reference to Mary Shelly's novel/character Frankenstein. He views everything in the world as a specimen to be experimented on, including himself, leading him to drive a large screw through the side of his head and interweave his own skin, clothes, and even his laboratory with stitches. He normally serves as a kindly father figure to his students, though he suffers from chronic bouts of madness that compel him to try and dissect anything in sight, wearing a twisted and sadistic smirk during these intervals. Other than being a scientist, Stein is considered to be the most powerful meister to ever graduate from DWMA. His greatest strength is using his Soul Perception to read his opponents' souls and use the data he acquires against them. He works well with many weapon partners, including his childhood partner and Shinigami's current weapon Spirit (who he also experimented on in his sleep) and his old flame Marie Mjolnir. Even without a weapon, Stein is a master martial artist and can unleash potent attacks with his soul wavelength alone, making him a deadly opponent in any situation. ; : :A former DWMA teacher who was fatally stabbed in the head with a miniature Statue of Liberty) and turned into a zombie by Franken Stein. His name is spelled with the kanji meaning and , referring to the fact that he is undead. He often talks about "the kind of man he was" before he died, though he really hadn't changed apart from having blue skin, skull-like facial features, and a gaping hole in his forehead where he was stabbed. He carries out field missions for DWMA while paired with his weapon partner Naigus or the death scythe Azusa, and often takes the initiative to lead DWMA forces into battle. He was the one responsible for wiping out the Star Clan and taking in Black Star as an infant, becoming a surrogate father to him. As a zombie, he is proficient in burrowing underground to make sneak attacks or escape from enemies. He is also a three-star meister capable of fighting effectively with his tombstone alone. ; : :Sid's weapon partner, taking the form of a combat knife. She is often found wrapped in bandages in her human form. She replaces Medusa as the school nurse, and also acts as a PE teacher. ; : :The leading member of DWMA's internal affairs division. He is also known as B.J. (or J.B.) for short. He possesses an extremely potent Soul Perception ability which allows him to detect if people are lying, and can even sense witches' soul wavelengths when they're disguised with Soul Protect. He has an exceedingly high passion for natural coffee, despising instant coffee. He was once in a relationship with Marie Mjolnir, but broke up with her to prevent himself from seeing through her. He is brought to DWMA to search for an enemy mole, who turns out to be Justin Law, only to be murdered by him. In the anime, however, he is part of the DWMA's technological branch, and is hired to construct a device that allows Shinigami to use the magic tool "Brew" and to transform Death City into a massive robot and capture Asura. Medusa's group ; : :The first major antagonist of the series, a snake-like witch who researches the effects of black blood, hoping to use it to control Asura, the first kishin, and reshape the world in her own image. To carry out her experiments, she infiltrates DWMA as a kindly school nurse. She is sinister, scheming, and incredibly cunning, allowing her to amass a small but effective entourage to carry out her plans. Her body contains 1,000 magical snakes which can be used as weapons called "Vector Arrows," as well as to place them inside the bodies of others to communicate with them telepathically or to kill them from the inside. She is killed in battle with Franken Stein shortly after her plan to revive Asura succeeds, though her soul persists and possesses a young girl named Rachel. She later forms a truce with DWMA with the magic tool "Brew." In the manga, she assists DWMA in defeating her sister, Arachne, only to possess her sister's body so she can regain her former power and continue her plans. In the anime, she manipulates Stein through his increasing madness, but is defeated by Maka. ; : :Medusa's child and the Demon Swordmaster, serving as the meister of the Demon Sword Ragnarok. Crona's gender is left ambiguous, giving Crona several androgynous qualities. In the Yen Press translation of the manga and the Funimation dub of the anime, Crona is referred to as a "he" to simplify the matter. Crona is extremely reclusive, expressing uncertainty at interacting with others and dealing with certain situations. At an early age, Crona's blood was replaced with black blood from Ragnarok by Medusa as part of her experiments to create a kishin. This blood can harden to protect Crona from damage and be used as additional projectile weapons through external wounds, though it causes Crona to go insane for brief periods. Crona's childhood was spent by killing small animals and being locked in a dark room for days on end as punishment for disobedience. Unlike normal meister and weapon pairs, who can perform "Soul Resonances", Crona can perform a with Ragnarok to perform various shockwave-based energy attacks. Crona uses Ragnarok to devour innocent human souls until being purified and befriended by Maka. Following Medusa's defeat, Crona becomes a trial student at the DWMA, but is approached by Medusa once she resurfaces and forced to act as her spy within the DWMA. In the manga, Crona is kidnapped by Medusa and brainwashed into forgetting Maka and the DWMA, once again becoming Medusa's test subject for the black blood. In the anime, Crona repents for betraying the DWMA by assisting in Medusa's second defeat. ; : :The Demon Sword and Crona's weapon partner. Unlike most weapons, Ragnarok is inhuman in appearance, appearing as a black creature with white eyes, gloves, and a large "X" covering his face. He was melted into Crona's blood by Medusa, giving him a symbiotic relationship with Crona. He protrudes from Crona's body whenever he appears, most commonly from Crona's back. He devours souls under Medusa's orders in order to turn Crona into a kishin. He constantly bullies Crona, which reinforces Crona's shy and naive personality. Ragnarok is initially barely the size of Crona's head, but grows larger in size as he devours more souls, eventually gaining the power to become a winged dragon-like creature. Ragnarok provides Crona control over the black blood, increasing Crona's strength, hardening to reduce damage, and creating projectile weapons once it leaves Crona's body. While performing a "Scream Resonance" with Crona, Ragnarok unleashes a high-pitched scream from a mouth on the blade of his sword form, causing it to vibrate and cause additional damage. ; : :An immortal werewolf who was imprisoned by the witch leader Mabaa for two-hundred years after stealing her left eye, earning him the nickname . He is released on Medusa's behalf and willingly serves her out of gratitude. Having forgotten his real name during his imprisonment, he renames himself "Free" to celebrate his freedom, which is ironic considering his role as one of Medusa's minions. He is carefree and somewhat clumsy, which often works against his advantage. His standard abilities include virtual invincibility, an accelerated regenerative power, superhuman strength and, most notably, the power to shift between his normal and lupine forms at will. His magic eye additionally allows him to use magic, specializing in ice magic to create ice pillars and spikes, and spatial magic to enclose others in another dimension and create illusions of himself. ; : :A frog-like witch who is enslaved by Medusa after her body is infested with an unknown number of magical snakes that threaten to kill her. She carries out tasks for Medusa with the promise of having these snakes removed, one for each task she completes. She detests Medusa and desires to kill her, or at least witness her death, believing her plans threaten the existence of all witches. Cowardly in nature, Eruka can transform into a frog to escape from danger and spy on others. She can create tadpole-like bombs and keeps a giant tadpole named Otama Jackson as a pet and mount. The snakes in her body additionally grant her a telepathic link to Medusa. Keeping with her nature, Eruka frequently makes frog-like croaking sounds when she speaks. ; : :A family of five mouse-like witch sisters—there are initially six, but the eldest sister is killed by Medusa. They are close friends with Eruka, who is forced to trick them into thinking the DWMA was responsible for their eldest sister's death, thus joining Medusa. They can transform into mice and possess magical whiskers that can be used as weapons. Their normal forms are small and child-like, and they communicate through mouse-like squeaks. They can combine into larger, more humanoid forms which increase in maturity for every sister involved in the transformation. Arachnophobia ; : :Medusa's sister, and the eldest of the three Gorgon sisters. She is also known as "The Heretic Witch". She is "mother of all Demon Weapons" and the leader of "Arachnophobia", a massive organization that uses Baba Yaga castle as its main base of operations. She was defeated by Shinigami 800 years prior, which causes her to seal her soul into a golem guarded by Giriko until she is able to revive herself. She does not get along with her sister, and prefers to manipulate the enemy from afar rather than face them in direct combat. She is able to immobilize enemies with spider silk, imprison someone within their own mind and force them to face their own fears, and use a number of spiders for reconnaissance. In the manga, she attempts to turn herself into an incarnation of insanity so that she can absorb Asura. Her soul is defeated by Maka and her body is taken by Medusa, though residual aspects of Arachne are still present. In the anime, she convinces Asura to join her in order to spread insanity, though he eventually kills her and eats her soul. ; : :Arachne's steward and most faithful servant, having managed Arachnophobia during her absence. He appears as a short old man with a long, pointed nose which, true to his name, can drain the blood of a victim to sustain his life and heal himself. He often gets into arguments and even fights with Giriko, who Mosquito hates for not showing Arachne enough respect. Having lived well over 800 years, his body is known to have taken different forms over time, and can transform into these past stages at will. While a number of these forms are bestial in appearance—his form 100 years prior has a massive upper body, while his form 200 years ago has a slender body—his most dangerous known form is that of a handsome young man with slicked back hair as he was 400 years prior, which can transform into a legion of bats. He is destroyed by Noah before he has the chance to unleash his ultimate form of 800 years prior. In the anime, he pilots Arachne's base in the form of a mecha. ; : :A master samurai, who quits as the bodyguard of a mafia family after saving ( ), a young witch that they captured. He uses the , which allows him to utilize a number of swords scattered around the battlefield. He generally carries around one or two large scabbards filled with katana and wrapped with caution tape saying "Keep Out." He is able to precisely launch the swords out of the scabbard and often wraps the area with the tape. He can use swords as platforms, swing multiple swords at once, instantly discard one to pick up another, and his strongest ability allows him to cause a number of swords to float around his body. He is very fond of children, even liking the possibility of becoming a teacher, and he constantly carries around candy. He forms a rivalry with Black Star and he joins Arachnophobia to keep Angela safe. In the anime, he has a battle with Black Star, then quits Arachnophobia to help Black Star. In the manga, however, he is killed in his final battle with Black Star. Noah's group ; : :A man who refers to himself as a collector of "everything." He possesses the Book of Eibon and also uses his name due to "brand recognition." He is able to use the book to absorb anything or anyone he wishes into an alternate realm, and he believes that by "collecting" everything that he will essentially become "everything." He can also summon a shadowy worm-like creature from his book to attack beings not worth collecting. He works with Arachne for a time, though he eventually betrays her and reveals he is allied with the kishin Asura. However, Noah's true intention is to protect Asura while he recovers until Noah himself can absorb him. His group opposes both DWMA and Medusa's entourage. :Noah appears in video game Soul Eater: Monotone Princess, where he assists Ponera under the name , and he speaks the chant "Worm Moire Grimoire". ; : :The Death Scythe in charge of Europe. He is the youngest student in DWMA history to become a Death Scythe, something which he achieved at the age of thirteen and without the aid of a partner. He dresses in the garb of a Catholic priest and is a devout servant of his god. He also constantly listens to techno music and lip reads and watches for hand signals to understand people. He travels by means of a dune buggy with a coffin on wheels connected to it. Though he initially seems to worship Shinigami, he eventually reveals to be working under Noah as an agent for Asura. His weapon form is a guillotine, and he fights by changing various body parts into parts of his weapon form. He can simply use blades, grab enemies with the headlock of the guillotine, and by praying to increase his soul wavelength, he can fire an energy attack called "Law Abiding Silver Gun". ; : :A demon weapon and Enchanter who sides with anyone he feels will help him quell his insatiable bloodlust. He is introduced as an ally of Arachne, having created the first golem to hide her soul in 800 years in the past, and using his Enchanter powers to pass his memories down to his children for thirty generations under the name until Arachne's eventual return. Upon Arachne's defeat, Giriko joins forces with Noah and fights Maka to avenge Arachne, going as far as preparing a new body for himself specially made for this purpose. His old body is destroyed in the fight, forcing him to unleash his new body which, to his dismay, is female. Before she can kill Maka, Giriko meets her demise when her soul spontaneously ruptures, unable to contain the bloodlust she maintained for 800 years. In the anime, he is abandoned by Arachnophobia following Arachne's defeat. :Giriko's weapon form is a chainsaw, though he can produce a chain around his limbs to fight in his human form. His female body possesses three ponytails which can also transform into smaller chainsaws. As an Enchanter, he can create and control golems, which can also wield him in his weapon form. Giriko prefers not to fight with a meister, and hates DWMA for promoting meister/weapon pairings. He is rivals with both Mosquito and Justin Law and tends to argue with them frequently. ; : :An incarnation of madness in the form of a vaguely humanoid clown. It exists purely as a "contagion of madness", as it describes itself, possessing a madness wavelength similar to Asura's, and is suggested to be the one responsible for Justin's betrayal. Maka seemingly destroys it while using her "Demon-Hunt Slash" for the first time, but it resurfaces by the time Justin's betrayal is made apparent. It has the ability to fuse with others, increasing their power while also enhancing their madness. :Though this incarnation of the clown only appears in the manga, a pair of identical in appearance to this one appear in the anime as mechanisms programmed to guard the last magic tool required to activate Brew, devouring everyone in the town where the magic tool was kept twenty years prior. They are both destroyed by Death the Kid. ; :A young man who serves Noah, suggested to have been created by him to use as a tool. He worships his master to such extremes that he desires to become a part of his collection, envying anyone who has the "privilege" to be sought out by him. As a result of his neurotic tendencies, Gopher has a habit of biting his upper lip when under severe emotional stress. Like Maka, Gopher possesses a Grigori-type soul, which grants him the ability to fly using wings which emanate from his left wrist. He can also fire orbs of energy from his body. Other characters ; : :The first , or demon god, and the ultimate antagonist in the series. He is known for his exceedingly paranoid disposition and quirky habits such as wrapping his entire head with countless scarfs and wearing five or six layers of clothes. He was fearful of everything, including his weapon partner Vajra, whom he devoured whole, though he can still cough up Vajra to attack. The scarfs on his body are actually made from his own overstretched skin, and can also be used as weapons. As the embodiment of madness, Asura emits a wavelength that causes people to lose their grip on reality and hallucinate. He was one of Shinigami's strongest subordinates 800 years prior to the start of the series. Out of fear he began devouring innocent souls, including his own weapon partner; Shinigami ripped off his skin and used it as a bag to imprison him beneath Death City. He is eventually released thanks to Medusa and her minions, and goes off into hiding to spread his madness across the world. He is rarely seen in the manga though he does become the center of focus for the anime, particularly Arachne's plans to spread his madness across the world. ; : :A black cat with exceptionally strong magic powers, including the power to transform into a sexy young woman, leading Maka and Soul Eater to mistake her for a witch and forcing them to start their soul collection over after they collect her soul (which she survives since cats have nine souls). She continually flirts with Soul and moves into Maka and Soul's apartment for this reason, much to Soul's dismay and Maka's jealousy. Despite this, the two are able to generally tolerate her presence, though Soul suffers from nosebleeds whenever he sees her doing something risqué, such as wandering around the apartment naked. She also gets a job at the local cabaret and befriends the employees there. Her magic is largely Halloween-themed, and she utters the chant "pum-pumpkin pumpkin" before casting her spells. She can summon a giant floating pumpkin, which she uses as transportation. ; : :A member of Shinigami's "Eight Powerful Warriors", who served under him hundreds of years before the series. The only details known about him are that he created Brew, the Book of Eibon, and the other demon tools, and that he wore a large coat and mask that covered him completely. Noah uses his name and he is in possession of the Book of Eibon. In the anime, he aligned with Arachne to search for a form of immortality to cure a lover of a fatal illness, and after failing, he made himself into the key to utilize Brew as penance. ; :The meister of Tezca Tlipoca. He is a monkey who wears trousers, a t-shirt, and a baseball hat. He constantly speaks by saying "gau", which his partner is able to understand coherently, and laughs uncontrollably at whatever he says. ; : :The Holy Sword, as a legendary weapon that is unmatched by any other. Although he is considered the most powerful weapon in the world, he can be used by anyone. Unfortunately, upon finding him, most are unable to stand being around him for a long period of time. This is especially true when those who had previously encountered him show a look of absolute disdain at his mere presence. He has a large ego, ignores others while they attempt to speak by calling them "fools", and he goes on long, nonsensical rants. He demands that his meister perform one thousands tasks, such as a daily five-hour reading of his own book. His humanoid form resembles a cartoonish anthropomorphic creature with a very long snout, dressed in a white suit and top hat. Hiro, a loser student who would be considered popular at any other school, manages to satisfy Excalibur's demands for a time, which grants him instant teleportation, flight using large wings of light, and power attacks that cause explosions. This miraculous partnership soon ended when Hiro was unable to tolerate Excalibur's constant sneezing. While not with a meister, Excalibur spends his time in a rock in the middle of a shallow underground lake, which annoys the fairies that inhabit the area. ; :The Great Old One is a being contained within the Book of Eibon by Noah. It claims to be one of the original Eight Warlords who served under Shinigami alongside Asura and Eibon. Its appearance in the book is that of a black, ink-splattered being with white eyes. ; :The Index is a small mechanical being draped in a page-like cloak who acts as the context, and index of Eibon's book. It is wary about the contents and the hazards Maka and the Spartori members face while inside Eibon's book. ; : :A being who begins appearing in Soul's subconscious after he is infected by Ragnarok's black blood, taking the form of a red oni in a black double-breasted suit. He periodically tempts Soul through his interests in music with power that can only be obtained through the black blood, hoping to spread its influence to others. While Soul usually accepts the his offers in desperate situations, the ogre is ignored for the most part. He resides in the Black Room, a dark chamber in Soul's mind with a red and black tiled floor and containing a phonograph and a piano. He seems to have a fondness for swing music, and has a habit of biting all of his fingers when excited. :In the anime, the ogre is described as being an alternate version of Soul and an inseparable part of his being. During the final battle against Asura, the ogre almost completely succeeds in taking control of Soul, but is thwarted when Maka salvages what remains of Soul's mind using her anti-magic wavelength. The ogre is then swallowed whole by Soul in a mock-gesture of being accepted as a part of him. ; : :The current leader of all witches, who is held in high regards due to being on the same level of power as Shinigami. Despite this, her eyesight is not what it used to be (partially because her left eye was taken by Free) and, while she sponsors Medusa's experiments, is oblivious to the dangers they present. She is known to be proficient in spacial magic. ; : :The Uncanny Sword and Tsubaki's older brother. His weapon form is a black katana that can manipulate his wielder's shadow. He became jealous when his sister inherited the majority of the Nakatsukasa family's multiple forms, believing himself to have been more worthy. This jealousy caused him to begin devouring human souls by possessing them through his weapon form, threatening to transform into a kishin. After he battles Black Star and Tsubaki while possessing a boy named Ryoku, Masamune and Tsubaki's souls merge, allowing Tsubaki to defeat and redeem him, absorbing his soul and the power to use his Uncanny Sword mode. References External links *[http://gangan.square-enix.co.jp/souleater/character/ Official Soul Eater manga main character profiles] Category:Lists of anime and manga characters Category:Lists of characters in television animation Characters es:Anexo:Personajes de Soul Eater hu:A Soul Eater szereplőinek listája ru:Список персонажей Soul Eater zh:SOUL EATER角色列表